Una rara historia de kenny
by xanderfiles
Summary: Kenny le pasa una tragedia que tendra que ver con su forma de ser pero lo superara ? fic muy bizarro y random


**UNA RARA HISTORIA DE KENNY**

**Hola usuarios de fanfiction aquí les traigo un fic totalmente random que me llego de repente y me lo quise sacar de la cabeza y bueno aquí está sin nada más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

Kenny se habia pasado TODA la noche de viernes en un club de noche de mala muerte como casi siempre hacia normalmente no eta para divertirse ni nada de eso si no para atornillar a cualquier chica que se le cruzara por el camino no le importaba si le daba una enfermedad de tanto ajetreo ya que podía revivir

-Dios mi cabeza- dijo kenny mientras se pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza

Estaba en su nido de ratas digo su habitación con la misma ropa de siempre al parecer tal vez alguien lo habia matado ayer después salió a la alcantarilla digo su sala vio a su hermano dormido en el sofá con la tele prendida

-sigue así Kevin y algún día serás como papa- dijo con tono de burla mientas que Kevin siguió durmiendo sin haber escuchado eso

-Holaaaa hay alguien mas- y al no escuchar respuesta alguna vio que estaba solo con el cadáver digo hermano fue a la cocina se preparó un sándwich cuando termino de comer se fue de nuevo a su habitación y vio a Kevin que seguía durmiendo solo que se habia caído al piso

-joder creo que ahora si se murió- después entro a su habitación y pudo ver una revista de las que le gusta se le habia caído al piso desde la estantería para luego recogerla

-no estaría mal una pequeña ojeada- pensó con una sonrisa, pervertida ? vio con mucha atención la cual no usa en la escuela las paginas y cuando se llevo su mano a su entrepierna y vio que no obtenía la reacción esperada

-carajo que esta pasando aquí- para luego bajarse sus pantalones y ver que su miembro no se movía ni un centímetro

-tal vez lo use mucho a noche o necesito ver algo real- dijo ya algo asustado para luego darle una patada a la puerta y salir corriendo como si afuera estuviera haciendo presencia el todo poderoso Chuck norris

Y Kenny corrió y corrió para ver si obtenía una erección, a casa de bebe por supuesto toco la puerta si la aludida le abrió

-que pasa kenny-

-estas sola ?-

-umm si-

-quiero sexo necesito ver algo me ayudas ?-

-umm si-

Entonces kenny sin dudarlo la tomo al estilo "princesa" y la llevo con todo el subidón hasta a su habitación y la tiro sobre su cama para luego quitarle toda su ropa hasta dejarla ni con medias pero …

-QUE CARAJOS PASA- dijo kenny al ver que ni con ella ahí en el botecito no se le paraba ni el pelo

Y Kenny con la tristeza, en su casa se fue a su habitación y ni siquiera con videos obtenía activación

-oye mama, me puedes llevar al medico tengo un problema- dijo kenny en la cocina donde su mama estaba preparando la cena

-que pasa hijo-

-ah es que…-

-tranquilo kenny puedes decirme lo que sea-

-no se me pa- estaba diciendo kenny pero no habia terminado y además con muy bajo volumen

-que ?- dijo su mama que no habia escuchado nada

-NO se me para- dijo kenny ya algo fuerte

-que marica- dijo Kevin que habia entrado a la cocina por una soda

Después de eso habían llevado a kenny al hospital "paso al infierno"

-ya se que tienes- dijo el medico que estaba llenando un informe

-que ?- dijo kenny

-disfunción eréctil, pero el tuyo es algo especial ya que ni con el citrato de sildenafilo también llamado "viagra" puede tratarla también hay un tratamiento que tal vez si se pueda empezar ahora puedas salvarte pero ese tratamiento es muy caro y por la condición económica puedan pagarlo-

Esas simples palabras fueron capaces de dejar que kenny se quedara como una piedra que ni siquiera parpadeaba lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa ponerse en posición fetal y llorar simplemente llorar como nunca

Después de estar haciendo lo que habia pensado su hermana Karen habia entrado a su habitación

-kenny, que te pasa ?- dijo su hermana preocupada por la condición de su hermano

-Karen- dijo kenny mientras que por impulso abrazo a su hermanita y empezó a llorar en su hombro

-perdí uno de mis mas grandes paciones en la vida, un pasa tiempo muy querido- dijo kenny mientas se desbordaba en lagrimas

-entonces, simplemente encuentra otra pación en tu vida- dio ella con una sonrisa en la cara para luego irse de la habitación

-otra pación eh- dijo kenny en su mente pensando en que podría remplazar lo que habia perdido

Al otro día en la escuela vio que kyle y Wendy tenían una pequeña competencia para ver quien era mas inteligente lo cual se le hiso un poco divertido

-porque no trato de mejorar mis notas, de todos modos ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre-

Entonces kenny estudio y estudio para así mejorar su calificación se busco un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería para matar un poco mas de tiempo y además ayudar un poco a su familia pero con el paso del tiempo muchos se sorprendieron al ver que realmente sacaba mucha mas nota que kyle y Wendy dándose cuenta que realmente tenia ese don escondido y siguió así y se pudo ganar una beca para la universidad

Estudio medicina a lo cual le fue muy bien y se convirtió en un reconocido doctor y ayudo a su familia comprando una MUY buena casa, su hermana seguía sus pasos, su madre al ver eso se conmovió y le dedica mas atención y dejo los malos vicios y su padre se convirtió en un arquitecto y también dejo de beber mucho y lo mejor es que kenny no ha recordado nada de ese día

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustada esta idea muy bizarra y recuerden o dejan review o damien los invitara a su casa sin nada mas que decir me despido.**


End file.
